England's secret
by invinciblebritishfishandchips
Summary: England has a big secret that only his brothers know about. What will everyone do when they find out about it? Not fem England.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors's note: This is my first fanfiction, and I hope people like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

The light of a full moon shone down upon a sight that had not been seen in centuries. A small clearing in the middle of an ancient forest was full of its light as a man performed a ceremony that kept his secret safe. Loud sounds echoed throughout the clearing as the sorcerer chanted a incantation, and a new source of light appeared that shone much brighter than the moon. Rising up into the air, tattoos started to appear on the strange man's body. He chanted the spell again and the swirling tattoos started to glow with a golden light. Silence filled the forest as the glowing stopped, and the exhausted man collapsed onto the verdant grass. Slowly opening his emerald eyes, the man pulled the hood of his dark cloak over his blond hair and his face was once again cast into the darkness.

The man stood up and strode out of the clearing, the dark green fir trees swallowing him up. Slowly noise returned to the clearing as nocturnal animals returned to the area. The clearing had returned to its usual state, and if anyone entered it they would not believe that it was a place of great magic.

* * *

The world conference was following the same routine as it normally did. America had a stupid idea, England argued with him, France and England started to fight, Russia scared people, Germany brought order to the madness and then Italy yelled "PASTA!". However, there was a deviation from the normal routine around halfway through the conference. France had just made another comment to England about how he was the black sheep of Europe, but instead of ignoring it or yelling at France like he usually did, England stormed out of the room, leaving all of his notes behind. Many of the nations that were sitting close to England turned toward the dark oak door and wondered what France had done this time.

France was frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, as several nations glared at him. Many people were very irritated, since they couldn't finish the meeting without England. Several people who had heard what France had said to England were very shocked. Since when had England been so pissed off by France calling him the black sheep of Europe? France was even more shocked than the rest of the rest of the nations. England had never reacted to any of France's insults like that. He actually seemed genuinely upset. Coming to the conclusion that there was definitely something wrong with the Englishman, France passed around a note telling the former axis and allies to stay behind after the meeting to discuss England's strange behaviour. He only hoped that nothing was seriously wrong, and that England was just overreacting.

* * *

America was telling everyone his awesome idea of how they could create a group of superheroes to fly around and give food to people. His idea was so good, that no-one was yelling at him, and even England wasn't telling him how idiotic his idea was! Suddenly, America noticed that there was a small orange note on his desk. Wondering who it was from, America quickly read it.

 _'America stay in the conference room after the meeting has ended to discuss England's strange behaviour.'_

America wondered what the person writing the note meant. Sure England hadn't disagreed with him in a while, but maybe he had just realise that his ideas were awesome and not stupid at all! Then America looked closer at the mass of chaotic nations and noticed that England was missing. So it was him that had left the conference earlier on! America had thought it was someone who was not meant to have been in the room, like Prussia or Sealand, and they had been kicked out by a proper nation (like Germany or England). England never left the conference before it had ended unless it was an emergency, and even when he did leave, he always told people where he was going, so America was a bit worried.

Earlier on in the meeting, America had seen England twiddling his thumbs and fidgeting. He could not believe it. England was fiddling! America was shocked, since England always scolded him when he fiddled, telling him that it was 'not gentlemanly' and 'impolite'. England stopped almost immediately, leaving America to wonder if what he saw really happened.

Quickly finishing his presentation, America returned to his seat and began to look around the conference room. Several people looked concerned about England's sudden departure, but only six people had an orange note in front of them. France, China, Russia, Japan, Germany and Italy where all looking at him, and he gave them a brisk nod before turning his attention back towards his epic plan to save Iggy from evil monsters from space.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the update! I will try to continue this story but school has just started so I may be a little bit slow. I hope people like it! I am not doing accents because I don't really want to mess them up. I am sorry if the characters are a bit OOC but I hope to get better as I write more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

After the meeting had ended, the seven people who had been told about England's unusual behavior gathered together in a small room of the the side of the large conference room. This room was used for smaller and more private meetings in the past, but it was abandoned since most nations prefered to have smaller meetings in their country or the country of one of the other attendees.

France was sitting at the head of the table since he had been the one to make England storm out, and he had called the meeting. China, America, North Italy, Germany, Japan and Russia were also present, and all but one of the chairs around the table had someone on them. The one empty chair that was placed between France and America was a stark reminder of why France had called this meeting.

"Alright mon amis, I think you all know why I have called this meeting." France said as he rose from his seat. Everyone around the table nodded and France continued his speech:

"I had noticed that England was behaving a bit strange throughout the meeting, but I had ignored it since I believed that he may just be tired because the meeting was held quite early today. I continued to tease him like I usually did, but after I called him 'the Black Sheep of Europe' he got up and stormed out of the room. As you all know, several nations, including myself, were very shocked by his behavior, so this is why we are having this meeting." France took a sip of water from the cup on his desk and was about to continue when China suddenly stood up and asked a question,

"I know it is a bit unusual for England to walk out of a meeting, but maybe he was tired or stressed. Why do we have to have a meeting about it?"

"I know that!." replied France, "Do you really think I would be so worried over one thing that only happened once? No, I am so worried because when I went around to England's house a few days ago to tease him, he was gone! It also was the day that the finale of Doctor Who came out, and he usually spends the day of the finale rewatching the whole series! Feeling slightly worried, I called his boss who told me that he had been missing for a whole week! I went back home feeling unnerved by England's sudden disappearance, but luckily the next day his boss told me that he had returned. I was planning on asking him why he had been missing after the meeting, but. Well you all know what happened…"

Everyone in the room was silent for about a minute before America suddenly stood up, knocking over his chair in the process.

"Dudes!" he shouted, "Iggy is in trouble with the bad guys! We totally have to go and save him! I'll be the hero, and all of you guys can be my backup!"

Almost everybody in the room immediately stood up and started to yell at America about how England was probably not in trouble with the 'Bad Guys' (whoever they were) and about how this was a serious matter. Thus the meeting deteriorated into chaos as many of the nation's present started to argue about what was up with England and how they should help him.

Germany soon got fed up with the situation. How could they all be so immature? This was a serious matter! He got out of his chair and started to yell at the arguing nations.

"Shut up everyone! England could be in serious trouble here, and what are you doing, arguing with each other?" Everyone looked very ashamed of themselves, and stopped arguing. Germany then continued with his speech in a much quieter voice,

"Now I suggest we simply ask England what is going on." Several nations started to object at this, but Germany silenced them with a hard stare and continued speaking.

"Yes, yes I know that he probably won't answer us, but it is worth a try anyway. Also, if we go to see him, we could see if he is still behaving , if this doesn't work, we may have to take more desperate measures."

Everyone in the room agreed with Germany's idea, so they left the meeting and began to plan their trip to England.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that this update is slightly late but I hope that people enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

There was only one room in England's house that no other nation knew about. It was a small room in the attic and even if you had the blueprints of the house it would be quite difficult to find it. However, to make sure that no nation even could get close to finding it, England had placed several powerful charms on the room to keep it hidden. He had spent a lot of time on these spells, so they were very hard to detect. In fact, many powerful magicians (such as Norway and Romania) would not even be able to sense that there was a spell there!

Inside the room there were several different items that seemed to be completely randomly placed, with no relation whatsoever: worn yellow punch bags hung from the ceiling; an electric guitar, with a Union Jack flag painted on, stood on a stand beside an bass guitar and an amp; ancient rocks with carvings of Britannia's time stood proudly on bookshelves next to several popular British books, both old and new; a comfortable sofa was placed in front of a flat screen TV and beside it were piles of famous British television shows; and finally, in the centre of the room was a circular stand that was full of pictures. There were hundreds of images on this stand, and there was at least one image of every living nations (and there were even a few paintings of the deceased nations).

This stand looked very out of place in the middle of a room of things that meant something to England, but even though he did not show it very much, the other nations did actually mean quite a lot to England. If you took a closer look at the stand, you would notice that some nations had more images than other. Obviously, there were quite a lot of pictures of England's former colonies and there were also more pictures of countries that were in Europe or that were allies with England. Finally, in pride of place at the top of the stand, there was a photograph of all the nations together.

Every time the Olympic games happen, all the nations in the world would pose together for a photo. This photo had been taken during the 2012 Olympics, and so England and his brothers were standing proudly in the centre of the image. It was one of England's happiest memories. All the other nations had gathered in London, and thanks to all the hard work done by his citizens, the games had been a huge success. Everyone in the picture had been enjoying themselves, and most of the citizens of the UK were having a great time (of course there were a few people who hated it, but there will always be someone who find something to complain about). This was one of the memories that England liked to look back on when he was in a bad mood to remind himself of one of the happiest times of his life.

England was currently in this room, and was sitting on the worn out sofa, reading a book and trying to forget about what had happened during the meeting. He had created this room 20 years ago after the G8 had forced him and Romano to go to anger management lessons together, and since he did not want to be forced to go to them again, (because it was very embarrassing) he had created this room. It was a place where he could go to calm down and take out his anger without hurting anyone, and thanks to it France was getting punched a lot less. Unfortunately, Romano had not tried to do anything about his anger, and he was still being forced to go to the sessions by Spain, Germany and North Italy.

Putting down his book, England walked over to the stand in the centre of the room. While he was looking at the pictures, he thought back to how stupid he had been during the world meeting. Why did he overreact so badly? Of course it slightly hurt him every time France called him the 'Black sheep of Europe', but why did he have to say it right after he had performed the spell to conceal his secret? No, he couldn't think like that. If he got too emotional before the spell was fully completed, then what would happen? Everyone might find out his secret… No! He must keep his emotions under control! Remember England, stiff upper lip, stiff upper lip.

However, the thing that England was worrying about the most was not his emotions. He knew that several different nations would come to his house to ask him why he left the meeting. Some would be angry at him, some would want to tease him about it, and a few, just a few might be worried about him. This was another reason for him to keep calm, he did not want to make the other nations any more suspicious in case they found out about him. Walking over to the kettle to make himself some much needed tea, England took a deep breath and prepared himself for the onslaught of nations.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I hope everyone likes this chapter, and please review because it makes my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

After taking around fifty calls from various different nations, England could finally relax. As he had expected, many nations were angry about his sudden departure from the meeting. He had been forced to listen to about thirty different nations shouting at him for not listening to their presentation on world hunger, since they would not stop calling him until he picked up the phone. Did any of them realise how annoying it was to have someone repeatedly calling you when you were watching your favorite Doctor Who episodes? Well, thought England, even if they did understand, they would do it anyway, and to be honest, I would probably do the same thing in their situation.

England sighed as he sprawled out across the sofa. Grabbing the remote control, he turned his television back on and continued to watch his favorite TV show. At least none of the other nations had come round his house. Sure, being called by several pissed off nations wanting to know why he had left the meeting wasn't fun, but nothing was as annoying as having to deal with silly nations who decided to come to his house. Tired by the constant calling and lulled by the familiar sounds of the sonic screwdriver, England fell into an uneasy sleep.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

A loud noise echoed through the large house and woke England from his sleep. Sitting up, England turned his head towards the window and saw several nations standing outside. England moaned loudly and slowly made his way to the door to get rid of the nations who had decided to come and annoy him in person. He could not believe that everyone was bothering him so much because he had left a meeting. Other nations left meetings all the time and nobody came to their houses! England took a deep breath and prepared to deal with the nations who had decided to come to his home.

It had not taken long for the group of nations to get to England, since all they needed to do was alert their bosses to their mission and nation hop over to England. However, it had taken the nations quite a lot of time to locate England's house, since his London home was not in use, and his other house was in the middle of the countryside. They had to book a minibus and drive all the way to England's country manor, since none of the nations knew exactly where it was.

This long drive did not go very well for the nations, since Italy had claimed the driver's seat and had driven like a maniac. Several of the nations tried to stop him, but they were all pushed to the back of the car because of the speed Italy was driving at. Nobody knew how Italy could drive at these speed and not crash, but everyone was very glad that he had fast reaction times, otherwise their trip may have ended in a visit to a hospital.

After enduring two hours of Italy's crazy driving (well at least he got them there fast) the nations finally left the minibus of doom and stepped into England's well trimmed front garden. America took the lead and walked up to England's charming green front door. Grabbing the brass doorknob, America banged it heavily against the door.

The nations stood at the door for about a minute waiting for a response, and just when America was about to knock down the door, they heard a loud moan from somewhere inside the house. It was soon followed by the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, and the nations heard the sounds of a bolt being slid back and a latch being opened. Then the door slowly swung open to reveal a very annoyed Englishman.

America strode right past England, pushing him out of the way. He needed to find any clues that could lead them to the bad guys! Calm down, America told himself as he entered the front room, you need to concentrate as England could be in real trouble! As soon as he entered the room, he could tell that something was definitely wrong with his favorite Brit.

To start, the room was quite untidy, with DVDs, CDs and books scattered all over the place. This told America that England was trying to keep his mind off something by occupying himself with other things. There was also a terrible smell of burnt cooking emanating from the kitchen. England often cooked to calm himself down, and America was wondering about what had got him so worked up. Finally, the whole room smelled of chamomile tea, which was the best for relaxing and calming yourself down (don't ask about how America knows this, there are only so many lectures about tea a person should go through). Something was up with England.

After England was rudely shoved to one side as America pushed into his house without permission, he noticed that the other nations were also trying to get in (however they were a bit less forceful about it). Not wishing to spend hours trying to get seven nations out of his home, England quickly shut the door on them and went around the house checking that all the other entrances (including the windows) were closed and locked. This wouldn't have stopped America from getting in, but he was already inside so it didn't really matter as none of the other nations were stupid enough to jump through a window.

Finally, England walked into the sitting room to attempt to eject America from his house. However, when he got in, England saw that America was standing stock still, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Taking advantage of America's motionless state, England quickly started to push him towards the door. Unfortunately for England, America snapped out of his state about halfway to the door and started to try and get out of England's grip.

"Let me go England!" yelled America as he tried to halt England's steady march towards the door.

"No," England replied, "You came to my house uninvited and forced your way in, so I have every right to throw you out." America started to flail around more wildly, but since he was tired and still a little shaken by the car ride, his struggles were in vain.

"Just tell me what's the matter!" America cried as he was thrown through the door, but the only answer he got was a simple 'No'.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Helo! I am posting this a bit earlier since I finished it today. Unfortunately, it is not as long as the previous chapter, but I have been watching Hetaoni so I have had less time to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review (it helps me write faster)! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

After being kicked out of England's house, America told the group what he had observed. Several of the nations were sceptical of America's 'evidence' that something was wrong with England, but France managed to convince the rest of them that America was right, and they all started to make another plan to find out what was wrong with England.

After arguing with each other for about 10 minutes, Italy had a simple idea that most of the others had overlooked.

"Veh!" cried Italy, "Let's just spy on England with cameras!"

"Don't be silly!" China argued, as the rest of the nations thought about Italy's idea, "We wouldn't be able to get them into England's house without him knowing, and since he is apparently a good spy, he would probably find them before we could get any important footage."

Following China's argument against using cameras, several nations started to think about how they could overcome these obstacles and get a camera into England's house. After a few minutes of silent brainstorming, Japan suddenly remembered the miniscule cameras he had been working on during the world meeting.

"Excuse me everybody," Japan said politely as he opened his briefcase, "I have been working on some very small cameras that are almost impossible to detect. I am quite sure that England would not be able to find these cameras, so once we got them inside we could we could gather all the information that we need without alerting England."

Several nations moved towards Japan to have a look at the cameras. There were 6 cameras, and they were all about the size of a pinhead. Japan looked quite proud of his inventions, and many of the other nations were in wonder at the amazing technology in Japan's hand.

"Wow, those cameras are really small Japan…" whispered Russia as he leant towards the cameras to get a closer look, "But how are we going to get them inside England's house? If we tried to get back in, he would probably just kick us out before we can plant them."

"Russia raises a valid point." stated France, "Does anyone know about any of England's other friends?" America immediately jumped into the centre of all the other nations and shouted,

"Yeah dudes! I totally know about England's other friends! He often hangs out with some weird guys called Norway and Romania. I know because when I go round his house I often see them all doing weird things with candles!"

"Humph," muttered France quietly, "You don't go to his house, you break into England's house (just like I do)."

"What!" yelled America as he stopped doing his victory dance around the minibus, "I don't break into Iggy's house! Heroes never commit crimes! I just knock on his door really hard. Well, to be honest the door sometimes falls over… But I always put it back up!" All of the nations except Italy face-palmed at this statement and America wondered why they were all sighing.

"Well, since I doubt any of you have Norway or Romania's phone numbers, I will call my brother Prussia, since I know he hangs out with Denmark a lot. Denmark will probably know Norway's number and then we can contact him and ask him to come over with Romania."

4 phone calls later...

The group of 8 nations were waiting patiently (well at least most of them were, America and Italy were bouncing up and down in their seats and asking how much longer they would have to wait) for Romania and Norway to nation-hop over to England's house. Luckily, they knew the area quite well, so they could hop directly to it. However, they seemed to be taking quite a long time to pack their bags, and so the nations were forced to wait for them in the minibus.

A sudden flash of light light up the garden, and two figures strode up..

"Hi!" yelled the more excited looking one, but the other figure just nodded it's head at the minibus. Romania and Norway had arrived.

After their dramatic arrival (courtesy of Romania's magic) the two close friends of England entered the minibus and were told about the current situation. They caught up quite fast, and promised to help the other nations keep an eye on England.

"A few weeks ago, before his short disappearance, we noticed that there was something wrong with England. We asked him what was wrong, but he said that he was fine, just like he usually does." Norway finished his short speech and went back to enchanting the cameras so that England would not be able to find them.

"Sometimes it's good to not let other people know that you are suffering, like in fights, but you should tell your friends if you are feeling troubled. I mean, that's what friends are for right? England is just too stubborn…" Romania trailed off and stared out of the window with a thoughtful expression on his usually cheerful face.

The group of nations decided which room would be best to put the cameras in, and then Norway and Romania started to make their way towards England's home. They walked right up to the green door and nervously knocked, wondering if he'd let them in after America's behaviour earlier on.

Luckily, England was trying to be more of a gentleman, since bursting out of a meeting was not very polite at all, and soon after knocking England came to the door looking much less annoyed than when the former axis and allies had come. He had obviously checked who was at the door before he opened it, but he seemed to not know that Norway and Romania had been asked to come by the aforementioned group. Norway and Romania breathed a sigh of relief as England opened the door and they stepped into his home.

Mission:1 infiltrate England's house accomplished!


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I'm uploading this quite early since I do not have much homework. I hope you like it and please review! Thank you to all the people who have already reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Hearing someone knock on his door again, England decided to completely ignore it, since it was probable America or France again. However, England was naturally quite a curious person, and what if it wasn't France or America or any of the nations who came to his house earlier? What if it was someone in need of drastic medical aid? Oh get a grip on yourself, though England, why would anyone who needs drastic medical aid come to my house? It's in the middle of the bl**dy countryside for goodness' sake! Well one little peek out of the window wouldn't hurt, would it?

To England's surprise, the people who were standing outside his front door were not America or France. In fact, they were people that England actually enjoyed talking too! For one, they did not insult him very much (although they had complained several times about his wonderful cooking, it wasn't his fault that magic and food didn't go very well together!) and they also were not very annoying (like two other nations who had came to his house today). But the best thing about Norway and Romania, was how they both knew how to practice magic.

England absolutely loved magic, in fact he loved it almost as much as he loved tea! Unfortunately, many nations did not believe in magic anymore and could not even see the magical creatures that were native to their own country! Of course, England, Norway and Romania could see magical animals wherever they went, and England suspected that a few other nations could too. The majority of the nations made it hard for the magic trio to meet up and perform magic, since they thought that they were all crazy, so they had to hold their meetings in secret. England always looked forwards to these meetups, since magic was a large part of him.

Speed walking down the stairs, (as gentlemen did **not** run) England made his way over to the door and slowly opened it. Norway and Romania eagerly stepped inside. England welcomed them into his house and thanked them for coming before rushing off to get some refreshments. Luckily, he had baked some delicious scones earlier, now they could enjoy them all together!

After Romania and Norway entered the house, they were immediately greeted by England. Relieved, since he did not seem to realise how it was a bit unusual for them to come to his house when they did not have a meeting planned, they made the grave mistake of allowing him to go to his kitchen without supervision. They realised their mistake as soon as they heard the sound of a cupboard being opened and Romania quickly rushed to the kitchen to prevent England from getting his biological weapons of mass destruction known as S.C.O.N.E s(suspicious concoction of nefarious excretions)out.

Meanwhile Norway stayed inside the sitting room and started to set up the first camera. He chose to place it in the corner above the doorway, since from that position they would be able to see most of the room. Hearing footsteps coming towards the room, Norway quickly completed his job and sat down in a armchair with a bored expression on his face.

A few seconds later, England strode into the room. He seemed pissed off by the fact that he had been kicked out of his own kitchen by Romania, who had then proceeded to use tongs to dump his precious scones into a biological waste bag. Storming over to the worn emerald green armchair that was placed right next to the window, England sat down and grumpily waited for Romania to finish in the kitchen.

Soon, Romania entered the sitting room with a plate full of digestives and custard creams in his hands. Surprisingly, hidden in the depths of England's cupboards of doom there was some edible food. Allowing England back into the kitchen to make them all some tea, Romania sat on the sofa and began to talk to Norway about their mission.

"I placed one of the cameras in the kitchen, and I also managed to set another one up in the dining room." Romania whispered, "If you have bugged this room, then we only have three cameras left."

"Yes," muttered Norway as he moved to the sofa so that Romania could hear him, "I did manage to hide a camera in this room, as we only have three cameras left, I suggest that we bug the porch, the staircase and the study." Quickly agreeing with Norway's idea, Romania fell into silence and Norway moved back to his armchair.

Carefully balancing three cups of tea on a small plate, England slowly made his way to the sitting room. Even though he was often told by several other nations that he was terrible at cooking (though unfortunately he never listened to them) England was very good at making tea. The only other thing that England was quite good at making was alcohol but he had not told any of the other countries about this or they may come over to raid his beer and cider cellars.

As he entered the sitting room and placed the tea onto the small table in the centre of the room, England to wonder about why Norway and Romania had come over to his house when they did not have a meeting. Sure, they had occasionally come to his house without organising a meeting, but they usually called him first to make sure it was okay for them to come. Unlike America and France Norway and Romania were quite polite, so why did they come to his house uninvited? He was glad too see them but…

England was broken out of his musings by Romania cheerfully telling him about the new breed of hippogriff that had been recently discovered in his , Norway, who also loved talking about magical animals, excused himself to go to the loo about ten minutes into Romania's energetic speech. Romania then let out a particularly loud cough and asked if England was paying attention to him, and England was once enraptured by Romania's speech about the differences between the bald eagle hippogriff and the golden eagle hippogriff.

While Romania was distracting England with his hippogriff talk, Norway was setting up the cameras. He knew that he needed to be quick, because although England loved magical creatures the most, even he could not listen to Romania talking about hippogriffs forever. Well actually, thought Norway, he probably could, but Romania can only talk about hippogriffs for so long before he ran out of material .Quickly finishing with the staircase camera, Norway silently walked over to England's study and unlocked the door with a silent spell.

Entering the dark room, Norway quickly placed the camera above the door. He then walked over to England's desk to see if he could find any clues that could tell him about the Brit's current condition. Surprisingly, there was a thick book with a leather cover placed directly on the top of England's paper work. It looked very out of place amongst the piles of boring documents, and Norway wondered why England has left one of his spell books in his study. Spell books could be quite dangerous, and the nations who could use magic usually kept them locked up in a safe room away from any important things.

Norway slowly reached for the spell book and was just about to touch it when he got a telepathic alert from Romania telling him to come back to the sitting room immediately. Letting out a small sigh as he was forced to turn away from what may have been an important clue, Norway ran back down to the sitting room to finish their meeting with England.

 **An: I don't usually do a authors note at the end, but I just want to say that British food is not bad! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: I hope that you enjoy this chapter (even though it may be a bit bad quality as I had a ton of homework to do) and please review! If you really don't like OCs than I am sorry but I really had to enter Scotland. However, he will only appear again in the next chapter, so if you really don't like him, then you won't have to see him for much longer. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

After spending several hours chatting with England about the changes in their magical communities, Norway and Romania finally left to report their progress to the small group of nations waiting impatiently in the minibus. Sending them off with a small wave, England stood in his porch and waited for them to nation-hop back home. A loud crack resounded through the garden, and England went back inside wondering why they had apparated instead of nation-hopping like they usually did. Sure apparating and nation-hopping were both very similar ways to travel, but nation-hopping used up less energy so magical countries usually did not apparate unless they were in the presence of wizards. No wizards lived near England, so why on earth had they apparated? Maybe they just wanted to make a dramatic exit, England thought before forgetting about the whole incident as he once again became engrossed in watching his favorite show, Doctor Who.

Arriving at the minibus, Norway and Romania quickly told the waiting nations about what had happened inside the house. They were quickly congratulated on their successful mission, and Japan immediately turned on the cameras that were situated around England's house.

While Norway and Romania had been chatting with England and hiding the cameras, Japan had spent his time setting up his high-tech laptop so that it could connect to the cameras. Normally it would only take a minute or two to do this sort of thing, but since the cameras were a relatively new invention, they could not connect directly to the the laptop. Luckily, Japan was able to send them wireless updates via his phone, but he had to create a lot of new code to allow it to connect with his laptop. In fact, he only finished a few minutes before Norway and Romania came back!

A few seconds after Japan turned on the cameras, the fuzzy static that covered the entire screen was replaced by six images. Each image was a different area in England's house, and they could see that England was currently sitting in the living room watching Doctor Who. Hastily deciding on an 'England Watch' schedule, the nations settled down to wait for something interesting to happen.

After watching England for three hours, most of the nations had covered their shift. It was quite boring once the initial excitement of spying wore off, and the only exciting thing was when England tried to make some more scones and his oven caught on fire (nobody knew how on earth this had happened, since it wasn't even turned on). Germany was the one who was currently watching England, so he was the first person to see the strange man who had nation-hopped into England's house.

As soon as he saw the man suddenly appear in England's porch, Germany called all the other nations to come and see what was going on. Japan quickly took over the computer, making sure that it was working perfectly so that it could record what could be some important information about England's wellbeing. All the nations had gathered around the screen, and were waiting eagerly for something to happen. The man walked confidently further into England's house, his dark green eyes fixed on the door he knew that England was behind. He seemed to look quite a lot like England, except for the blazing red hair, and the nations suddenly realised that he must be a close relative.

"Who is he?" asked a confused looking China as he stared at the screen.

"I don't know." answered an equally confused looking Germany, "But I think that he may be one of England's brothers. Maybe he's a part of the British Isles?"

"Wait, what are the British Isles?" wondered America as everyone around him sighed and facepalmed.

"The British Isles is the name for all of the islands around and including Ireland and Great Britain."answered Germany, hoping that the American at least knew what Ireland and Great Britain were.

"Now I'm even more confused! What's the difference between the UK and the British Isles?" yelled America, oblivious to all the frustrated looks he was getting from the rest of the nations.

"Just be quiet America." Russia said as he slowly started to pull out his metal pipe, "You can google it later, da?"

"Um… yeah." America whispered as he slowly backed away from Russia.

"If it is one of the British Isles, then who is it? It could be Wales, The Republic of Ireland, Scotland, Northern Ireland, or any of the smaller Islands that make up the British Isles like the Isle of Man." Japan stated, impressing several people with his Geography skills.

"Ve~ Japan how did you know all that? It's really impressive!" chirped Italy.

"Oh, I learnt it a few years ago when England and I were teaching each other about our different countries." murmured Japan quietly,

"That's nice!" piped Italy as he pulled a saucepan, pasta and a gas stove out of his small backpack, "Now let's have some PASTA!"

"ITALY!" Germany yelled as he started to chase Italy around the minibus to prevent him from trying to cook pasta at eight o'clock in the evening.

France eventually got tired of watching Germany chase Italy around while America laughed at the fact that there was a country called Wales, and decided to bring the other nations' attention back to what was happening on the screen. "The man's name is Scotland, as you would know if you had been watching the laptop instead of arguing with each other." the nations stopped arguing at this comment, and started to listen to France, "Now, luckily we can rewind the video to see what happened, otherwise we would have missed out on what could have been important information." Several nations were surprised and worried about France's sudden maturity, how bad does a situation have to get before France stops flirting and commenting on people's clothing? Luckily, France's next comment greatly eased their nervousness about his maturity.

"How else could we get any good blackmail material on England? Hon hon hon hon."

Japan returned to his laptop after getting up earlier to try to calm Germany and Italy down and slowly rewinded it to the moment where Scotland entered the room that England was in. Waiting for all the other nations to tell him that they were ready, he slowly pressed play.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I hope you enjoy this update, and it is the longest I have ever written! I hope the characters aren't to OOC, and I hope that my portrayal of Scotland isn't too bad... If you don't like him then don't worry, because he probably won't appear again. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this update and please review!**

Japan had rewinded the video back to the moment when Scotland had nation-hopped into England's house, and all of the nations in the minibus were carefully watching the screen, not wanting to miss any vital information.

"Scotland!" exclaimed England in surprise as his elder brother entered the room, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because of what happened at the world conference." Scotland said sternly, "What were you thinking?! You made all of the nations suspicious of you, and now it is much more likely that they will discover your secret!" All of the nations gasped at this comment. So England did have a secret that he wasn't telling them!

"I'm sorry Scotland, but France's insult really hurt me. If it had happened at any other time, I would have been fine, but it was just after the ceremony and… well…"

"Well what?" demanded Scotland, "I know how important keeping your secret safe is to you. I mean, you have kept it all to yourself for most of your life! What on earth caused you to make other nations suspicious of you? If they do enough investigating, they might just find you out!"

"Don't you think I realised that!" England yelled as he jumped out of his chair, "I know I screwed up! Several nations have already come over to my house to see why I stormed out. I sent them away, of course, but now I think that their even more suspicious of me! I don't know why I stormed out I guess I just felt…" England seemed to crumple in on himself as he fell back into his chair and whispered the last word "Vulnerable."

After they turned up the volume and rewinded the video to make sure that England had really said that he was feeling vulnerable, the nations all started feeling guilty for what they had done. Had their visit and France's comment made England feel that bad? England was quite proud, so it would take a lot to make him admit that he was weak or vulnerable. Something serious was going on here, something that was quickly getting out of their control. They had come here to find out why England had stormed out of the world conference, and now they had found out that England may have been hiding a life-changing secret from them for most of his life. What would that do to a person? How would it feel to have to keep a massive secret from all of your friends for most of your life? The secret is obviously big enough to make England feel 'vulnerable', but just what is it? What is England's secret?

Scotland also was shocked by England's sudden outburst, but when he heard England say 'vulnerable' he started to comfort England.

"Hey England," Scotland whispered in England's ear, "It's going to be alright. I'm sure they don't even know you have a secret, since you are quite a good actor." England seemed to grow in confidence at these words, and he started to talk again.

"Yes, I'm quite sure they don't know anything about it, I didn't leave any evidence lying around my house, so I hope that they don't know anything."

"Well, if the problem of the other countries finding out has been resolved, let's go to the basement to read over the spells that you will need to use to complete the ritual."

"Alright, I do need everything to be perfect since if something goes wrong I don't know what I will do." England replied as he got up and started to walk toward the basement door. Scotland seemed to look directly at the camera, and all the nations had to remind themselves that this was only a recording, and that it was not a two way camera, before saying,

"Hey England, are you sure that you don't want to tell the other nations about your secret? I mean if it is bothering you that much then surely it is better to tell the others and stop worrying about it? I'm sure that they'll accept you, since they are not ordinary humans like all the other people you told." England turned back towards Scotland with a look of disbelief and fury on his face.

"Are you kidding me!" England yelled, "You do remember what happened the last few times I told people! You know how I was hurt!You know what happened to me and to them…" Striding out of the room, England threw one more comment over his shoulder to Scotland before slamming the door shut.

"Now let's go and double check that we have the correct spells, I don't want to continue with this conversation anymore. I don't know why you even brought it up, since it always ends like this."

Quickly pausing the video, Japan turned around to observe all of the other nations in the minibus. They all had similar expressions of shock and confusion on their faces (well except for Russia, who was smiling… wait that is really creepy) and Japan assumed that his face also showed these emotions. What on Earth was going on with England? First they had discovered that he had been keeping a secret from them for a long time, and now they know that something traumatising may have happened in his past because he told someone about it!

However, another thing that confused Japan was how Scotland had located his cameras so easily. Those cameras were designed to be very hard to find, but he had seen one in less than five minutes! It was not possible! The only way it could have been done was by Scotland using this so called 'magic' to detect the cameras. But magic wasn't real, was it? Sure, Norway, Romania, England and Scotland kept talking about it as if it was real, but they were probably just lying, right? But if magic wasn't real then why was England getting so worked up over performing a 'spell' that wouldn't do anything? Could magic actually be real? Japan quickly shook his head and told himself not to be silly, since magic is definitely not real, before turning his attention back to the others in the minibus.

"So England has been keeping a big secret from us, huh?" queried China, "I wonder what it is?"

"Well we have to find out what it is, otherwise I won't be able to be the HERO and save Iggy!" yelled America as he struck a dramatic pose and caused all the nations to facepalm.

"Yes, I agree that we have to find out what England's secret is, but I believe that you could have phrased it in a better way." Japan commented politely.

"Yeah, I guess we should find out what England has been hiding from us, and then we can make it up from there, since there is no way of predicting how England will react." stated Germany as he he attempted to cheer up Italy, who was looking quite upset.

"Even though England is scary," said Italy, "I don't want him to be upset, so let's help him!"

"Well, if we want to help him or find out his secret, we will have to gather more information, but how are we going to do it? I doubt that we will be able to get inside England's home, and he definitely won't tell us anything himself. So what are we going to do?" asked Russia, "Though I think we probably could break in if we really tried..." Everyone stared at Russia as he started to pull the metal pipe out again, and they all wondered where he had kept it.

"No!" yelled France, "Even though I do often break into England's house, I don't think that this is the right time to do it! He is obviously in a very bad mood, and if he catches us, we will regret it very much. He also will probably be even more defensive, since he will know that we are trying to find out his secret. I propose that we finish watching the recording to see if we get any new clues, and then we can make a plan."

"Alright," agreed Japan as he turned back to the laptop, "Is everyone ready for me to play it again?" Everyone nodded in agreement, so Japan started to play the video again.

After England left the room, Scotland turned around and looked directly at the camera.

"Hello," he whispered, not wanting England to hear him, "I know you're watching me."

The watching nations were stunned into silence when they heard this, so Scotland had really seen the camera, it was not just a fluke! How on earth had he located it?!

"Ha ha ha," chortled Scotland, "I bet that you are all very shocked up their! Well, just so you know, I found the camera with magic." He stepped closer to the camera to get a good look at it and pulled it down from its perch above the doorway.

"So Romania and Norway have put a hiding spell on this," confirmed Scotland, as he examined the camera closely. "Hmm, this spell is quite powerful, but to get this amount of power, you had to specialise it to one person right?"

Although they knew that Scotland couldn't see them, Norway and Romania nodded their heads in agreement. They were quite surprised that Scotland could see their spell so easily, and they wondered if England was as good as Scotland at seeing magic as well. Even though most of the spell was specialised to England, there was a small part that prevented anyone with no or little magic skills from seeing the cameras as well. This meant that Scotland must know quite a bit of magic, which was unusual, since not very many nations knew magic.

"Anyway, since you only specialised the spell to England, I can see the cameras."Scotland happily stated, "And I have a little advice for you for your 'investigation'. I can't directly tell you about England's secret, because he made me promise not to, and even though we have got into many fights, we are still brothers and I don't break a promise to any of my brothers unless we are in a war. But, I will give you some clues because..." Scotland looked towards the door that England had stormed out through and sighed before continuing, "Keeping this secret from everyone is not good for him. However, if I find out that you are horrible to him after you find out about his secret, I will hunt you down."

"Germany I'm scared!" yelled Italy as he jumped into Germany's arms.

"Yes," agreed Germany, "I think that we are all slightly scared, I wouldn't want to mess with Scotland; he looks like Prussia when Prussia's fighting for me. I think that older brother nations can get very protective of their siblings."

"I also agree that we should not mess with Scotland, but we should continue with our investigation into England's secret, since it is obviously very important, and Scotland seems to be willing to help us." Japan announced as he turned the video back onto play, "Now let's see what clues Scotland is going to give to us."

"Later this evening, England will leave the house in his car You must follow him. He will be travelling to Stonehenge, but you must be careful to keep a safe distance away from him. I recommend that Norway or Romania put a tracking spell on the car, and take a different route. England will be driving his black Mini, so be sure that you cast the spell on the correct car. I wish you luck, but remember, if my brother comes home feeling terrible, you are dead."

Gulping, the nations quickly exchanged nervous glances with each other before looking back to the video.

"England and I will be in the basement for about an hour and a half, so you better get started." Stated Scotland as he left the room, "Oh and by the way, these little cameras you have set up, I will be sending them back to Japan's home. Wouldn't want you to spy on England anymore, now would we?"

After that, the video went back to static for a while, before changing to a image of Japan's bedroom. Quickly turning off the laptop so that the other nations wouldn't see his bedroom, Japan realised that magic must be real. How else could Scotland have moved his cameras to his house? Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Japan decided that he could think about whether magic was real or not after they had found out about England's secret.

"So, do you think that we should follow Scotland's advice?" questioned China.

"Da, I think he looked pretty sincere, so I think that we should." answered Russia calmly.

"Hmm, but if he is England's brother, couldn't he be leaning us into a trap?" wondered Japan.

"Yes, he could be doing that, but I know Scotland quite well, and if he didn't want us to know about England's secret, he would have told England about the cameras and our investigation. I think that we should follow Scotland's advice, and besides, have we got any other leads to follow?" stated France as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Tracking spells are quite simple, so I'm sure that Romania and I will be able to perform one on England's car." proposed Norway as Romania summoned a spell book.

"Okay, so it's agreed. We'll follow Scottie's advice so that we can save Iggy!" yelled America.

"His name is Scotland, not Scottie. Anyway, let's get started!" shouted Germany as all the other nations began to follow Scotland's instructions.


	9. Chapter 9

**An:Sorry for not updating in ages! I got really busy with homework and our WiFi went down in the beginning** **of the holidays. Then I went on holiday and couldn't really use the computer that often (the WiFi wasn't really that good, and I use Google Docs). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

After preparing the spell that they required, Norway and Romania hastily transported themselves into England's garage. Hoping that their teleportation had not made too much of a noise, they quickly crept over to the black mini in the centre of the garage. Although England was not really into fast cars, he did own several different cars. Most of them were antiques, and were not to be driven, but England did own two new cars. One was his small black mini that had an Union Jack print on the top, and the other was a replica James Bond car that looks like it was very expensive. England didn't really brag about this car very often ;he only really did it if America or France had got a new car and were telling him about it.

Quickly casting the tracking spell on the mini that Scotland had told them about, Norway and Romania prepared to leave. A sudden noise echoed through the garage, startling the two countries and causing them to leap underneath the car.

England strode into the room with a grumpy and impatient look on his face.

"I'm fed up with waiting for you to finish Scotland, so I'm going now!" yelled England angrily as he stormed over to his car and got out the key.

A few seconds later Scotland burst into the room and tried to pull England away from his mini.

"Please England!" begged Scotland as he tried to drag England towards the door, "Just wait five more minutes and then you can go. I'll even make you a cup of tea!"

"No Scotland!" England yelled as he spun around to face his brother, "That is exactly what you said five minutes ago and I can't wait for you any longer. I need to go now!"

Looking into his younger brother's eyes, Scotland saw how upset England was.

"England you need to calm down. It is all going to be alright. You are getting much too worked up about this and you need to relax. Come outside with me for a minute or two and I promise you that you'll feel much better."

"I'm getting too worked up! You think that I'm getting too worked up!" England yelled as a dark aura rose up around him, "You are not the one who has to keep a massive secret from practically everyone you know, and you're not the one who has to complete the spell, so LET ME GO!" Norway and Romania were cowering underneath the car, deadly afraid of whatever would happen if England caught them. They feared for Scotland's safety; not many people could stand up to an angry England and get away unharmed. However, after his brother's angry rant, Scotland did something that surprised everyone in the room. Scotland hugged England, and whispered,

"See England, you need to calm down. You know that you won't be able to perform the spell if you are too emotional. Why don't we go out into the garden and you can calm down. I promise that you can go in five minutes."

"You're right, I do need to calm down. I'll come into the garden with you, but I **am** leaving in five minutes." England said, much more calmly as he started to walk back towards the door. Scotland soon followed him, but before he left, he winked at Norway and Romania, who were in awe of how well he had dealt with the situation.

Around thirty seconds later, when they were sure that England would not be able to hear them, Norway and Romania apperated back to the minibus. They were happy that they had successfully completed their mission, but England's behavior worried them. Whatever his secret was, keeping it a secret from all his friends was obviously hurting him, so the sooner they found out what he was hiding the better.

Once they arrived at their destination, they told the other nations that they had successfully placed the tracking spell on England's car. Of course, some nations still did not believe that magic was real, but after they saw the red dot on Japan's computer that represented England's car, they realised that Norway and Romania must have put some sort of tracking device on England's car, magical or not.

Five minutes later, the group of nations hiding in the minibus saw the red dot start to move. They all quickly put on their seatbelts, and Norway started to drive (Italy was banished right to the back of the minibus with Germany watching over him, so that he could not, under any circumstances, get to the steering wheel). Norway calmly started to follow England's car, making sure to stay quite far behind him so that England would not see them.

After driving nonstop for a few hours, all of the nations were fed up. How much longer would it take for England to get to his destination? Luckily, around ten minutes later, England turned off from the main road and stopped. He then got out of his car and started to walk across the field next to the road.

"Where are we?" asked China as they started to follow England across the dark field.

"I think we're at Stonehenge." replied Romania as he and Norway cast a cloaking spell on the group to prevent England from seeing them.

"But why would England come to Stonehenge?" questioned Russia.

"Well," answered Norway, "Stonehenge was built as a place to store and channel magic, I think that it is unlikely that England will perform his spell here, but it may contain a portal to wherever he goes to cast his spell."

"Hey guys," whispered America, "I'm pretty sure that you are not allowed to get too close to Stonehenge, so how is England going to get inside?"

"All the cameras around the area have been broken. There seems to be some kind of jamming signal that is preventing them from working." said Japan as he looked at his phone screen, "See, even my phone's camera is not working."

A bright blast of light radiated from the standing stones, illuminating the surrounding area. All the nations started to sprint towards the area where it came from.

"The portal is active!" yelled Romania, "We need to get through it before it closes!"

By the time that all the nations got to Stonehenge, the light was already dimming, and the green, shimmering portal looked like it was closing. Desperately, they all hurled themselves through the portal and got to the other side just before it closed with a dim pop and darkness returned to the area.


	10. Chapter 10

**An: I'm sorry that this is so late, but I have been really busy with homework. I hope that people like this chapter, and please review (it helps me write faster!).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Reaching into his pocket, America pulled out a torch and turned it on. The light shone around the small clearing that they were currently standing in. There were small trees all around them, but the nations could see a small pathway leading off into the darkness.

"Where are we?" questioned Germany, as he wondered about how they had come to be in the middle of a strange forest.

"Well," Norway answered, "We are obviously in a forest, and it is probably in England, but I don't know which forest it is."

"If it's somewhere in England, then why didn't England just nation hop here?" Japan wondered aloud.

"I can feel that this place has very strong magic, so it probably has shields up to prevent people from walking or nation hopping into here. That's why we had to use a portal to get here." Romania said, as he started to walk towards the path out of the clearing, "Now come on. We don't want to lose track of England, now do we?"

After gathering up all the stuff that had fallen on the floor during their trip through the portal, the nations started to follow Romania down the path. The only light that they currently had was coming from America's torch, and it was already slowly dimming. As soon as the two magical nations realised that the torch was going to go out soon, they quickly cast a spell to bring light to the area and carried on down the path.

The walk lasted around ten minutes before the group finally reached the end of the path and found themselves in another clearing. This one was smaller that the first and had a more secretive air about it. Quickly extinguishing their magical light, Norway and Romania pushed the other nations back onto the path. England was standing in the middle of the clearing, chanting mystic words with his eyes closed.

"Shh everybody!" whispered Norway, "England is inside the clearing!" Everyone immediately went silent and ducked into one of the bushes surrounding the clearing. They could see exactly what England was doing without him seeing them and panicking.

A golden glow lit the area as the spell began to take effect. Swirling symbols rose into the air and carried England with them. All of the nations stared in awe at the impressive feat of magic that England was performing, and wondered about how powerful magic was. The mystic chanting was in a language that only Romania and Norway could understand, and once they had heard what England was saying, they tried to find out what spell he was using.

"Romania," Norway said quietly, not wanting to disrupt England, "I think England's using some kind of ancient, celtic spell for long term transformations."

"He can't be!" exclaimed Romania, "Those spells were banned because they caused terrible pain for the user! All the copies of the spell were burnt!"

"Well England must have found a copy, or remembered it from the time when it wasn't banned."

"We have to stop him Norway!"

"Romania, you know we can't do that, or the spell will cause him even more pain!"

"But what on earth is worth that much pain to keep hidden! What is England hiding!"

"I don't know Romania, but I think that there will be a moment in the middle of the spell, where England will have to take the previous enchantment off himself in order to finish the new one. If we can stop him at that moment, we can end the spell without England getting hurt."

"Alright Norway. I'll tell the others to stop England when we can see what his secret is."

"Okay, but don't tell them about why this spell was banned, since that will just make it harder for them to stop England."

After passing around the message, Romania returned to the bush that Norway was in and prepared for the moment when they could stop the spell. Suddenly, the glowing intensified, and everyone around the clearing had to shield their eyes from the blinding light that was radiating out of England's body. The light went from gold, to silver, to blue, to yellow, and then it finally settled at a twinkling emerald light, that matched the shade of England's eyes perfectly.

The nations once again turned their heads towards the centre of the clearing, but what they saw astounded them. England was still floating in the centre of the clearing, but glowing runes covered every inch of his body. Slowly, England was being lowered back towards the ground, and as he got closer to the lush grass, the runes started to disappear one by one. Finally, the nations saw what England had been hiding, finally they saw his secret.

England was different. He was not like the rest of them. Huge, green, scaly wings were sprouting from his back, and a thin emerald tail had appeared beside them. Running his hand through his blonde hair, England accidentally gave the nations a clearer view of the small, sharp horns that has grown on his head. They could see that fearsome fangs had appeared inside England's mouth, and that his ears had become more pointed. The nations gaped in awe at the massive transformation that had just occurred, and most of them completely forgot about the task that they had been given.

Coming back to himself, Romania remembered that he had to stop England from completing the spell before it was too late. He rushed out of the bushes and started to sprint towards England, yelling for him to stop. The other nations immediately remembered what they were meant to be doing, and followed Romania into the centre of the clearing. They were just about to reach England when he turned tail and raced off into the forest with a panicked expression on his face.

Chasing him desperately, the other nations hoped that they could catch him before he got too upset, so that they could calm him down and keep their promise to Scotland. They all wanted to help England, but they couldn't do that before explaining to him that they weren't going to harm him . Wishing that England had not run off before they could question him, the nations wondered about how this had happened to England.

 **An: Just so you know, England is not a demon. I hope you liked this update, and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**An: I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, but homework and TV has kept me quite busy. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please review. Thank you to all of my reviewers!**

Dark green leaves and springy branches whipped past England as he sprinted through the undergrowth. How had they found him? England was sure that no one had been following him, but if the nations had stayed far enough behind him, then he wouldn't have noticed them. He was so worried about the spell, and he was mainly concentrating on getting to Stonehenge on time. Tears streamed down England's face as he wondered about what would happen next. Would it be last time? No, England told himself, that couldn't happen again! He wondered if he should ask his brothers to go to the meetings for him and just live far away, in a place where he could not be found by any other nations.

Suddenly, England felt something pushing against his knees. He fell forwards into a large bramble bush and found out that America had just tackled him. America hastily pulled him out of the thorny bush before quickly grabbing England's hand to make sure that he did not run off again.

"Let go America!" England yelled as he fought to get away from the other nation.

"No England," answered America, using his super strength to make sure that England stayed with him, "You have to tell us what's going on! Please don't run off again; we're not going to hurt you! Don't worry, just come back to the others with me and we can help you."

"No! You can't help me! No one can help me! I need to be left alone!" screamed England as he tried to flap his wings and get into the air.

"I'm not going to let go until you tell us what's going on! You just turned into an awesome dragon thing with wings right in front of all of us, and we want to know how this happened to you."

"Alright, I'll come with you. But only because you won't let go of me! Don't think I want to tell you all about what has happened to me!"

After calling all the nations and telling them to meet up in the clearing that they had been in earlier, America and England started to slowly walk there. England was very tired after casting the spell, and running off into the forest had only made it worse. He grudgingly allowed America to help him walk to the clearing after falling over several times, and soon the two english speaking nations were almost at the clearing.

By the time that America and England had got to the clearing, all of the other nations were already there, and were waiting impatiently for them. As soon as they walked into view, America and England were mobbed with worried nations who wanted to know what had happened. America explained to them that he had found England and that England had promised to tell them what was going on, and all the other nations backed away, waiting for England to start the explanation.

"England, are you ready to tell us all this?" questioned France, worried about England.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell you anyway, so I might as well tell you now. Even though I don't really want to." said England, muttering the last sentence nervously.

"If you're going to tell us what happened," China said, "Then could you please tell us how you came to be this way? Were you always like this?"

"I was born like this." revealed England, to the astonishment of the surrounding nations, "When I was created, I had a very high population of the fae in my country, and they were the first to call me England, well actually they called me Albion in that time, but that part doesn't really matter. The fact is, the fae have made up a large part of me since my birth, so that is why I have gained some aspects of them."

"What do you mean by 'some aspects of them'?" asked Germany, confused about what was going on, "I'm pretty sure that faeries don't have horns or tails or dragon wings, so why do you have them?"

"Well I don't think butterfly wings would really suit me." England said sarcastically, "The British Isles are very connected with dragons. There are dragon legends all over the place, Wales has a dragon on his flag, and even the City of London has dragons on its coat of arms. I guess that I'm like this because dragons are also magical creatures and they would suit me more than any faerie would."

"Okay, so if I got this right," started America, "Then you are like this because a lot of faeries live in your country. That doesn't really make sense, since I'm sure that faeries live in other places too, and you seem to be the only nation affected by this."

"Can everyone stop calling them faeries!" yelled England, "The creatures that I'm talking about are not the type of faeries that you see in children's books and films. The fae are a dangerous race and many of them will do anything for their own entertainment. Of course, some of them are nice, but do any of you remember the old legends of the fae? Well, most of those legends are true."

"Well, know we know how you became like this, but why on earth didn't you tell us!" Norway said, angry that his friend hadn't trusted them enough to tell them his secret before they found out, "We're your friends, and you should have trusted us!"

"I'm sorry," whispered England, "But after last time, I 've become too afraid to tell anyone my secret. I… I just don't want anything bad to happen to the people I tell."

"What do you mean!" exclaimed America, "What bad things could happen to us now that we know your secret!"

"Germany, I'm scared." whimpered Italy, as he hid behind his german friend.

"Now that you've seen me, you will all be able to see magical creatures. I suppose that's not too bad, as you won't keep saying that I'm crazy anymore." England glared at America shortly before continuing, "Some of them can be dangerous, so I suggest that you keep a bit of iron with you at all times to help protect yourselves."

"But England," said China, "Won't you be hurt by the iron too, since you are partly a magical creature?"

"Yes, but as long as I don't touch it I'll be fine. You need to keep it with you to stay safe. It's not as if I want you to be safe because I like you guys," England yelled franticly, "It would just be a pain if you all got hurt, since I would have more work to do. It is all for my sake!" The other nations smiled at how England was denying that he cared for them. It was quite encouraging, because it showed that he was feeling better already, and acting more like usual.

"England, is there another reason why you did not want to tell us your secret." asked Russia, "It seems like something may have happened to people you told your secret to. Who were they, and what happened to them?"

"No!" screamed England, "I'm not going to tell you that."

"Please tell us, it may help us to make sure it doesn't happen again." pleaded Japan as he put his hand on England's shoulder comfortingly.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened…"


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Hello, hopefully this chapter will explain some things! Just so you know it is quite violent towards the end, so don't read it if you have any trouble with it. I hope you like this update, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :(**

The year was 987 AD and a young girl was lost in a forest. She was carrying a small leather bag, and in it were several different types of herbs and flowers. Her long ginger hair flowed gently in the cool night breeze as the girl looked around, desperately searching for the way back to the small village that she lived in. A loud howl echoed through the forest, and the child fell to her knees, shivering, cold and afraid.

Growling loudly, a large beast with matted grey fur and a bloodstained jaw started to walk menacingly towards the little girl. She backed away quickly, but she soon hit a oak tree and gave up. Closing her eyes, the girl resigned herself to her fate, and waited for the beast to pounce.

A minute passed, and then another, and the girl finally dared to open her eyes. Instead of the huge slobbering beast she had been expecting to see, a young boy was standing in front of her. He had blonde hair, and huge caterpillar like eyebrows, and his emerald green eyes were watching her intensly.

"Are you alright?" questioned the strange boy, helping the girl to stand up.

"Yes I am thank you." replied the girl, as she brushed herself down, "Do you know what happened to the monster that was attacking me? I find it hard to believe that it just ran off."

"Um… yeah… I kind of scared it off by shooting at it with my bow and arrows." the boy said as he held out his weapons for the girl to study.

"Wow! You are so cool!" exclaimed the girl, "You saved my life, so you're my hero!"

The boy smiled as he took his items back from the girl and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going? I want to be friends! My name's Edlyn; what's yours?"

"You want to be friends?" asked the boy, looking very confused, "I've never had a human friend before. What's it like?"

"What! You've never had a friend before!" screamed Edlyn, completely overlooking the way the boy said 'human', "Well, you have to be my friend now! What's your name?"

"I think that my name's Albion, well, that's what everyone calls me. Now, I think that you should be going home. I'll show you this cool clearing on the way where we can meet up and play!"

So, the two children became friends, and they spent hours together every day, playing and having fun. Eventually, Albion trusted Edlyn enough to show her his secret. He usually did not tell humans about it, as they would think he was a monster, but Edlyn was his friend and he knew that she wouldn't betray him.

Edlyn thought that it was amazing that Albion had wings, and they spent a lot of time flying around the forest with each other. Albion's wings were very strong, and because they were magical, they could lift a lot of extra weight. The friends grew even closer together, and Albion was even introduced to Edlyn's parents. The adults approved of their friendship, since Albion was such a nice child, and allowed Edlyn to spend even more time with Albion.

However, some of the fae grew jealous of Albion's close friendship with Edlyn; wanting him to spend more time with them. They decided that they must get Albion away from Edlyn, so they planned to tell Edlyn's parents what Albion really was. The adults would then take their child away from Albion and forbid them from meeting each other.

The fae cast a spell to make one of them look human, and sent her off to tell Edlyn's parents about Albion. As expected, they were terribly shocked, but instead of keeping Edlyn away from Albion as the fae had wanted them to do, they told Edlyn to bring Albion around their house the next time they met.

Edlyn was very happy to follow her parent's orders, believing that they just wanted to see Albion again because they liked him. She quickly ran back to the clearing and asked Albion to come home with her. Albion agreed to go, and immediately started to follow Edlyn back to her village, not knowing about the danger that he was walking into.

As soon as Albion entered sight of the village, he knew that something was wrong. What was usually a busy little village, with people bustling all over, was now a ghost town. It was completely empty, and all of the doors were barricaded. It looked like they were expecting an army to come through.

Turning to Edlyn to ask her about what was happening, Albion was tackled by a strong man and pinned to the floor. The man then proceeded to tie up his arms and legs, and then hurled Albion into a small wooden cage that was hidden on a cart behind some plants. Edlyn threw herself at the cage and started to try and break it open, but she was also taken captive.

The cart was roughly dragged to the centre of the village, and Albion was tied to a large post in the middle. It was surrounded by sticks and other kindling, and as soon as he saw it, Albion knew that he was going to be burnt at the stake. Edlyn was let out of her cage, and tried to stop them, but she was quickly restrained and was also tied to the post. Her parents argued with the villagers, wanting them to let her go, but she had already sealed her fate by helping the monster.

A large torch was thrown onto the pile of sticks, and the whole thing burst into flames. Albion closed his eyes and tried not to listen to the dying screams of his friend. As he was half dragon, the fire did not hurt him, and as soon as the villagers realised this, they doused the flames, and took Edlyn's charred corpse away.

They left Albion on the pole for a while, where he was spat on and had things thrown at him, before taking him away to a large room with a deep pit. Crying out as he was thrown harshly into the pit, Albion wondered about what they were going to do to him. Slowly, a lot of people filed into the room and sat down in the seats surrounding the pit. All of them were armed with stones or other heavy items, and a few of them even had knives. A loud whistle sounded, and all of the people started to throw their weapons at Albion.

After a few minutes of being pelted with hard stones and sharp knives, Albion was finally taken out of the pit. He was unconscious, but an ordinary person would have been killed. As soon as the villagers realised this, they became even more afraid of him, so they decided to get rid of him once and for all.

A few minutes after Albion had gained consciousness, the villagers took him to the edge of a steep cliff. It had been an uncomfortable journey for Albion, as he was stuck in a cage that was much too small for him. He felt one of the villagers open the cage and tip him out onto the floor, but he remained curled up in a fetal position. One of the men who were behind him took out a sharp knife and began to slowly advance towards Albion. He had a cruel smile on his face, and laughed harshly as he began to hack off Albion's wings and tail. Albion cried out in agony, but the man would not stop. He carried on tearing at Albion's flesh until the extra limbs were finally separated from Albion's body, and then he casually threw him off the side of the cliff.

The other villagers had been watching this site with growing horror. Even if the boy was a monster, he was still only a child and did not deserve what they had done to him. However, they had been too afraid of what could have happened to them if they tried to aid the poor boy, and had all refrained from doing so. They looked over the edge at the crumpled, bleeding heap that was the monster, and wished that they could have been braver. Then they left the cliff, and never returned to the area again.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while, but I went on a short holiday to Belgium to see the Christmas markets, and I have started to participate in some role-plays online. This story is almost finished, and I will try to post the last chapter on my birthday. Anyway, I hope you like this update, and please review (it makes me update much faster)!**

The little glowing screen, that had shown this story to the nations, burst into a million little balls of golden light as the magic that had been sustaining it ran out. The tiny, shimmering droplets dove into the ground, replenishing the greenery surrounding it. England looked at the nations warily, wondering what they would all think about this memory. Did they enjoy watching him suffer, or did they feel sorry for him? Although England did not want people feeling sorry for him, it was much better than the alternative.

All of the nations were staring at the place where the screen used to be. They were all in shock and could not believe that the memory that they had just seen was real. How could people do that to a young child? The nations knew that when they were children they had faced hardships, but none of them had experience anything like this. England's own people had done this to him! Some of the nations were crying because they were so upset about what had happened to England and what he went through trying to protect them. Italy was clinging to Germany, while tears streaked down his usually stoic friend's face.

Suddenly, Italy flung himself at England, catching him in bone-crushing hug. Eyes wide open in surprise, England tried to wriggle out of the hug, but he was held tight by the Italian's steel grip.

"England," whispered Italy, sniffling, "You should have told us. We're nations so we could have protected ourselves. Please, don't keep anything as big as this to yourself anymore. Okay?"

"Alright Italy!" yelled England, frustrated that Italy would not release him, "I promise not to keep any secrets like this from you anymore!"

Finally, after much shouting from the island nation, Italy released England. However, as soon as he was released, England was pinned down again by all of the other countries hugging him. Many of them had been very upset by what they had just seen, and wanted to comfort England. This was not having the desired effect, because England quickly threw them all off and rose into the air with two flaps of his powerful wings.

"You can fly!?" France yelled, astonished by the flying Englishman.

"Of course I can fly, you idiot!" retorted England as he flew over to a tall tree and sat down in one of the branches, "Do you think that I lost the ability when I grew up? It's not done with pixie dust you know!" Chuckling at his own joke, England looked down at all the other nations, who were staring up at him in shock.

"Well I suppose it must be different to see it with your own eyes." England mumbled to himself as he slowly flew back to the ground.

"England, thank you for telling us what happened to you. I'm sure that it was very hard, but it has helped us understand what you have gone through. Rest assured that we will not let anything like that happen to you again." said Japan as all of the other nations nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that with our combined power we will be able to protect everyone from malicious fey." stated Norway as he summoned one of his ancient grimoires, "But first we need to go back to your house. I'm sure that everyone is feeling quite tired, and after all you've been through I'm sure that you're exhausted."

"Alright, everyone can come to my place. But only because I don't want to pay for you all to have hotels!" England exclaimed, before pausing for thought, "Also, what will happen to our cars? We're all too tired to drive home, and if we leave them here, they might be stolen!"

"It's all right!" replied Romania enthusiastically, "I just got a new transporting spell that we can use to get the cars back to your place! I'm sure that me and Norway will be able to perform it."

"Alright…" England said warily, not fully trusting Norway and Romania with his car, "But if you damage it you're buying me a new one!"

"Hmph, so you don't trust me with your car! I'm so wounded!" said Romania melodramatically, as he placed a hand on his chest and pretended to faint, "Come on Norway, lets go and move England's car."

"Don't worry England," Norway reassured, "I'll make sure that he doesn't mess up the spell."

Feeling a bit less nervous about his car, England turned back towards the other nations, who had been watching the conversation with interest.

"I didn't know that your car was that important to you." teased America, smirking slightly at the englishman.

"Shut up!" England retorted angrily, "Does everyone know where my house is? I supposed you became very well acquainted with the area when you were spying on me?!"

Shuffling their feet in embarrassment, the nations quickly apologised to England for their actions, but they knew that it was the only thing they could have done to find out England's secret. They all knew that what they had done was the right thing, and because of their actions, England was much happier and had become closer to all of them.

"Alright, I guess that you're forgiven, I mean, you weren't doing it to hurt me right? Only to help me?" said England, feeling slightly suspicious of the nations in front of him, "Now can you all get back to my house safely, or do you need any help? No I'm not helping you frogface!" France quickly lowered his arm and nation hopped over to England's house, hoping to cause some mischief before England came back. The rest of the nations slowly followed France in travelling over to England's house, eventually leaving England alone in the dark forest.

"You have served me well," England whispered softly to himself, "But I will not need you anymore." Then he was gone, and the only sound left in the forest was the soft whistling of leaves in the wind.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I was busy binge watching other anime. I might write a sequel to this, but I will only do it if enough people want me too. Please leave a review if you want me to do a sequel. I hope you enjoyed my story!**

After the nations had all arrived at England's house, they were confronted by a nervous looking scotsman, who demanded to know what had happen. They told him all about what had happened in the forest before wearily traipsing to the spare rooms. Too tired to change into any spare clothes, most of the nations simply collapsed into their beds and immediately fell asleep.

England was no different from all of the other nations, but before he could reach the comfort of his bed, he was confronted with his overprotective older brother, who was showering him with questions. Groaning loudly, England shoved his brother out of the way and dove into his large bed. However, his brother would not leave him alone until England answered some of his questions, so England forced open his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"Scotland will you just go away!" England muttered sleepily, "I already told you that I'm fine, so will you just let me go to sleep! I am very tired!"

"I know!" replied Scotland, "But I don't want you panicking and removing everyone's memories!"

"Scotland!" gasped England in outrage, "You know that I would never do anything like that! Especially not to my friends! Now stop bothering me with this nonsense and let me go to sleep!"

Sighing sadly, Scotland left the room. He knew that he had gone too far, but he was really worried about England's wellbeing. Had he really made the right choice in giving the nations advice, or had he just put them all in unnecessary danger? Scotland knew something that England did not. Strange forces were watching England, wanting to use his power for their own, and know that England had gained several new allies who knew of his secret, they were farther away from their goal. He just hoped that everyone would be alright, and that the nations would be powerful enough to protect England and themselves from the unseelie court.

Meanwhile, in an ancient burial ground, a small group of fae were gathered around a table discussing the matters that had taken place earlier on.

"Dam it!" yelled one of the figures harshly, "How could this have happened! We were so close to being able to take him, and now this has happened! How on earth are we going to get him now, with his little nation friends all able to see us. He'll probably spend more time with them as well now!"

"Calm down Abstindine!" commanded a more feminine voice, "I know that it will be harder to get him, but it is not impossible. The interruption of the ceremony will have weakened him considerably, so if we strike soon, we might just be able to take him."

"You're right Jade, but I'm afraid that we will have to wait a little bit longer to take him. It seems as if he is not as ignorant of us as we originally thought. Of course, Scotland hasn't told him, as he is bound by his blood oath, but he seems to have sensed that something is following him. It would be a shame if we had to inflict unnecessary damage on him in a full out battle, as it would mean that we would have to wait longer to achieve our goal. We need him to go full power if we are to cast our spell across the whole of the United Kingdom, any less and we'd only end up with the country of England under our spell, and then where would we be? I know that we need to strike soon, but we have to be very careful. Do you understand me? The utmost caution is required, so do not be reckless!" All of the fae sitting in the gloomy room nodded as their leader finished his speech. Then they all slowly faded away, going off to complete the tasks that had been assigned to them. At last, only the leader was left standing alone before he too faded into the shadows as the lights that had been illuminating the room disappeared with him.

Meanwhile, the nations slept on peacefully, unaware of the danger that was approaching them. Scotland was standing outside in the garden and was watching the sky carefully. As soon as he seemed content at what he saw and nodded, he started to draw a large circle around the edges of the large house with a small stick of chalk. Surprisingly, it was a perfect circle, and as soon as Scotland joined it up, he jumped inside it and started chanting in a strange language. The edge of the circle started to glow a dull blue colour and it rose into the air and joined up at the top to form a large dome that completely covered the house. Satisfied with the charm, Scotland dusted the chalk dust off his hands and walked back inside the house. He couldn't tell his brother about the strange forces that were after him, but he could sure protect his brother! Walking over to the sitting room of the house, Scotland cursed the people who had forced him to never tell his brother of the danger that he was in, and prepared for the long night that was ahead of him. The shield would protect them from weaker fae, but if a stronger one came in, he would have to fight it himself. He gripped the handle of his iron sword tightly, and hoped that his brother would be safe.


End file.
